


De l'art d'utiliser ses dons pour la bonne cause

by heera_o



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humour, M/M, insinuation au sexe, ivresse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo est ivre. Et amoureux. Et décide que la perfection de ses amants doit être marqué dans la pierre (ou en tout cas l'acier)</p>
            </blockquote>





	De l'art d'utiliser ses dons pour la bonne cause

**Author's Note:**

> Une amie a eu cette image mentale d'une statue de Frank en écroux. De là, mon cerveau a fait des hypothèses...

Piper fut la première à s’apercevoir de la disparition de Leo. Elle interrogea leurs amis, ils cherchèrent mais le mécano semblait bel et bien s’être eclipsé de la fête.

Et vu qu”ils le connaissaient bien; ils surent parfaitement où le chercher. Et le trouvèrent en effet vers la forge.

Ce qu’il faisait, par contre…

Tout en chantant, un fer à souder à la main, le fils d’Hephaistos semblait mettre ce qui était la touche finale à une statue de deux mètres cinquante de haut… représentant Frank. 

Le-ditt Frank observait la scène bouche-bée. 

Puis Leo les aperçu, posa ses outils et les rejoignit d’un pas qui ne leur semblait pas très stable et avec un sourire en banane. 

-Z’avez vu ? Il est… il est… presque aussi parfait que le vrai ! Presque. Pask le vrai il peut vous faire jouir rien qu’en donnant des ordres, c’pas rien ça… pis il est chaud… et pas que p’dant le sexe. Et… et…

Frank, écarlate, décida que c’était une bonne idée de bâillonner son amant.

Annabeth, elle, semblait perturbée par tout autre chose que les révélations de la vie sexuelle de ses amis.

-... Leo ? Tu as bien fait cette statue ce soir non ?

Leo ne put que hocher la tête, toujours baillonné mais semblant très bien accepter son sort vu que Frank l’avait enlacé.

-Et tu as quitté la soirée, il y a environs deux heures ? Pas plus ?

De nouveau, un hochement de tête. 

-Tu as fait une statue de plus de deux mètres, à la presque parfaite ressemblance, en moins de deux heures…

Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Elle avait beau savoir que Leo était doué… ce qu’il faisait de ses dons lui passait complètement au dessus de la tête. Annabeth aimait comprendre et Leo était juste incompréhensible.

-Je crois qu’il est temps que tu rentres te coucher.

Cela sembla inacceptable pour le latino qui enleva la main de Frank de ses lèvres.

-Oh mais non ! J’ai pas terminé ! 

Tous les regards se portèrent sur l’oeuvre. Percy pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Elle m’a l’air très bien comme ça pourtant.

Leo gloussa et agita la main.

-Nan nan, Frank est terminé. Mais j’ai encore Hazel. En tiges filetés. Ca va être magnifique. Pas autant que la vraie hein. La vraie est… est parfaite. 

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hazel qui donnait l’air de vouloir s’enterrer. 

Piper et Jason ne purent retenir un rire, ce fut plus fort qu’eux et Frank, le rouge aux joues; éclaircit la gorge.

-On va… je vais… le ramener… A demain.

Avec un dernier regard effaré vers sa reproduction métallique, il souleva Leo, l’installa sur son épaule et s’éloigna à grands pas suivit d’Hazel. 

Ils avait disparu de vue qu’un cri de désespoir se fit entendre.

-Naaaaaaaan ma statue d’Hazel en tiges filletééééeeeeees !


End file.
